saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinmara
Sinmara (シンマーラー, Shimmārā) is the consort of Surtr, guarding the gates to the final floor of Muspelheim. To proceed in battling the King of the Fire Giants, Sinmara must be defeated. Appearance Much like her escort, Sinmara is a giant, possessing long blonde hair and eyes of flame. On her right cheek is a tattoo, and she is dressed in a golden armor and snakeskin. For some reason, her back is adorned by wings of flame and a long serpent's tail. His main weapon is a long, golden, flaming spear, standing even taller than her. Background Sinmara, like most NPCs generated by the Cardinal, possesses intelligence in par of an AI, putting her in a different level than regular NPCs. Her responses would change depending on the situation, and she can be mistaken for a regular player if not for her gigantic appearance. Her set of questions given to challengers also changes and are picked in random by the system. She will also continue to respawn in her floor until Surtr is defeated and Muspelheim is cleared. Mythology Sinmara is a female figure or jötunn, usually considered a consort to the fiery devil jötunn Surtr, the lord of Muspelheim. Sinmara is attested solely in the poem Fjölsvinnsmál, where she is mentioned alongside Surt in one (emended) stanza, and described as keeper of the legendary weapon Lævateinn in a later passage. Chronology Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok As the faeries venture deeper into the dungeon of Muspelheim, they would eventually come into terms with Sinmara, who loyally guards the gates to the final floor where Surtr awaits. Upon meeting her challengers, she would give them two paths to choose from. One is to battle her to their deaths or answer her set of trick questions to test their knowledge, and then battle her once they fail to answer her correctly. Sinmara was eventually defeated by Kirito's party in a deathly battle, shortly before few other parties arrive. His party then proceeds to battle Surtr, but was defeated. By the time Gwenhwyfar's party had reached Sinmara's floor in Muspelheim, the Fire Giant had already respawned, and they were forced to deal with her, choosing the path to answer her trick questions. Outsmarted, she was forced to open the gates for them, allowing the Salamander's party to battle Surtr. Abilities Sinmara's attacks can also inflict the Burn status to her enemies. She wields her spear with great proficiency. *'Volcano Pilium' - Sinmara strucks the ground with her spear, and makes lava erupt from random spots in the field. This is one of her strongest attacks, at it mercilessly cuts away half the HP of those who fail to avoid the attack. Most effective against Sylphs. *'Kalpa Fire' - A large ball of fire appears on her hand, which she shoots at her desired enemy. *'Tail Whip' - Sinmara curls up her long tail, then sweep the ground. Item Drops *'Lævateinn' (Two-handed Straight Sword) **But to have Sinmara reward this sword to a player, he should have the item Víðópnir's feathers in his inventory. Known Challengers * Kirito's party - Battle Path - Successful ** Asuna ** Leafa ** Sinon ** Lisbeth ** Silica ** Klein * Gwenhwyfar's party - Trick Path - Successful ** Tsukiyomi ** Lancelot ** Laevateinn ** Miki (Undine) ** Yuuto (Gnome) ** Mondschein (Imp) * Various other parties Trivia *Sinmara was the consort of Surtr in Norse Mythology, keeper of the sword Laevateinn. According to the myth, Sinmara will award Laevateinn to anybody who can bring her a hard-to-obtain item of gold, which is the feather of the rooster, Víðópnir. Category:Boss